I Can Love You More
by Ariebby70
Summary: Bella's in college,and meets a older Sexy man will she act on him?Or is the fact that he's married change her choices?What about if he was married to her professor? What of she didnt know? Is it it wrong to love a married man?What if you had more to give?
1. My Life

A/N: I do not own these Characters. S.M. does not me.

"Alice!" I screamed as I felt my pants get wet. She looked at me in horror. "Bella please tell me that's pee. Please tell me your water didn't break." I shake my head "Alice it's time." She looked more horrified "but your dang there a month early, you can't be." I shook me head "Tell the baby that Alice." She hoped up and ran to the phone to call my brother "Emment its time, yeah I'm about to take her now." She hung up and we hurried to the car. I could barley walk though. She drove even faster than normal as we rushed to the hospital. When we were two minute's away I called him. "Hey, my water just broke. Alice is taking me to the hospital." I herd him curse "Fuck Bella, it's a month early." I felt my eyes tear up. "I know, I can't control these things. I'm sorry." My voice cracked and he sighed. "Baby I'm sorry, so fucking sorry don't cry. Please Bella." I sighed wiping my eyes we had just pulled up at the hospital. "Well were at the hospital I got to go." I herd him sigh "okay." Then the line went dead. There was no I love you no I'll see you soon.

It seemed like hours latter when the doctor told me I could began to push. Emment and his fiancé and my other best friend rose where in the room along with Alice. Jasper was out of town. Even though I Was about to have my first child at twenty three I wasn't scared. I wasn't worried about being a mother like some would be. I was worried about the he would show up at the hospital. If there would be one in my baby's life. If it was possible. The sad thing is as I sat there pushing like there was no tomorrow. I knew I was ready for a baby but I didn't want it yet. Yeah I loved it more than anything. But the baby was coming early. The reason why that was so bad was because my baby's father was at home with his wife still and there 'baby to be'. The father hadn't filed for divorce like he promised. Like he said he wanted to. I'm not a home wrecker well I don't think I am. I don't and didn't want to be. Though it may seem like I am.

Classic story of handsome man is married to beautiful faithful wife. There happy and then some lustful girl comes in and seduces the husband. Husband and mistress have an affair. It breaks up marriage in the end or sometimes the husband stays with wife because mistress doesn't fit his lifestyle. Or because husband has had a lot of other play things and she was no different. But my story is different then that. At the time I didn't see a difference I was just your average home wrecker, who didn't plan on it. Yeah, that's possible. But as I sat there pushing the man that I loved baby's out I knew it was different it had to be. Our ending would be different because the story was different. I guess for you to judge you have to know the story. Our story.

My name is Isabella Swan and I had an indecent affair with my professor's husband. Am I sorry? Do I regret it? Am I the whore everyone will make me out to be once the know? Well to know these questions I must start from the beginning.

REVIE W/. Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW. I don't know how I am doing if I don't get a review. LOl =]


	2. The Beggining

A/N Sorry I haven't Updated in a while. So many things came up; For starters I'm now engaged! Also my best friend since middle school is pregnant.

Well enough about my life, here's the first Official chapter. I hope you like!

_RECAP…._

_**Classic story of handsome man is married to beautiful faithful wife. There happy and then some lustful girl comes in and seduces the husband. Husband and mistress have an affair. It breaks up marriage in the end or sometimes the husband stays with wife because mistress doesn't fit his lifestyle. Or because husband has had a lot of other play things and she was no different. But my story is different then that. At the time I didn't see a difference I was just your average home wrecker, who didn't plan on it. Yeah, that's possible. But as I sat there pushing the man that I loved baby's out I knew it was different it had to be. Our ending would be different because the story was different. I guess for you to judge you have to know the story. Our story.**_

_**My name is Isabella Swan and I had an indecent affair with my professor's husband. Am I sorry? Do I regret it? Am I the whore everyone will make me out to be once the know? Well to know these questions I must start from the beginning.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> BOV<strong>_

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I herd my annoying best friend yell. I pretended to be asleep. "Bella, I know you're up!

Get up or you're going to be late again!" I sighed and rolled over onto my back. "Okay Alice I'm up now leaves

me alone!" I yelled at her. "Bella you have ten minutes before its time to go. Hurry up!" I jumped out of bed,

happy I took a shower last night before I crashed. Today was Friday other wise known as my short day. I only

had one class to go too. But it started at four in the evening and ended at five thirty. I know I slept late, I went

to bed late as hell the night before. It was my third month into my fifth year in college. I was going to school to

become a nurse. But I minored in English literature, today was my class for that. I ran to the bathroom and

washed and brushed my face and teeth. I then rushed to my closet an opened it and I took put my clothes for

the day. It was some light blue ripped skinny jeans and a plain black v-neck with my black and white converses

on. I through my hair in a messy pony tail. Slapped on some lip gloss and ran out my room. Alice was at the door

waiting for me. She looked at my outfit up and down. "Not bad seeing that you only took eight minutes." I rolled

my eyes and grabbed my bag and keys and walked out the door. I walked to my silver Porsche and got in. Alice

opened the other door and slide in. she didn't waist no time planning something. "So, I was thinking that we all

can go out to a bar or something tonight. Since we went to a club last weekend." I rolled my eyes and sighed

"Who's we?" She suddenly was fascinated by her bracelet. "Umm… Just You, me, Jazz, Em, Rose…and Jacob." I

looked away from the rode and looked at her face. Then I looked back at the road and sighed. She looked like

she was up to something. "I'll go on two conditions." She looked at me waiting "One no Bella Barbie. And two

what ever you have planned for me and Jake forget it." I knew she was making her pout face without even

looking at her. "But… Bella Barbie's so fun! Plus you and Jake were good together. What happened?" I knew it

wasn't her fault that she thought we were the perfect couple. I never told anyone that I caught the love of my

life of three years 'Doggy Styling the campus Slut.' He was probably fucking other girls too. But I was so oblivious.  
>Jake hurt me so much, it still hurts, and our break up that was only a month ago. I shook my head "Okay you can<br>play Bella Barbie, but nothing is going to happen with Jake. Promise you wont do anything." I looked at her as I

pulled up into a parking spot. She looked at me for a minute "Fine! But that means I get to do your hair too. See

you soon, Slut." I laughed "Bye, you tiny whore." We both got out the car and went to our separate buildings.

I had Mrs. Cullen as my teacher today. She was young enough, and she defiantly made it known. She

always seemed to have some kind of revealing clothing on. I'm mean sure I do it a lot, every one does. But she's

a professor; she shouldn't dress like that on campus. She was pretty in a super model way. Had long blond hair

and light blue eyes, and had a great body. I guess I'm pretty in a door next door kind of way. I have long brown

hair that is naturally a wavy mess. I have deep chocolate brown eyes. I have pink full lips. I'm 5'3 and I have

always hated being so little. I seem to always be pail, but right now I have just a pinch of a tan from the sunny

days this week. My body has curves. Alice says in the right places but I don't know. Alice is about my size and

she has short brownish black hair that she always finds new styles with. Her eyes are blue though. She's very pretty.

When I sat in my seat, Mrs. Cullen came running in. "I'm sorry I'm late class. There was a situation had  
>to handle. "Take out your books so we can review over the week." As different people began to shout out<p>

different things. I faded away into my mind. Thinking about what my life. I live in Seattle, born in raised in forks

though. I used to read all the time but over time I just read sometimes now. I don't trust men, at all. Besides my

brother Emmet, everyone calls him Em though. He's twenty six years old and owns his own auto repair car shop.

He's about 6'5 and is all muscle. He has brown short curly hair and has the deepest dimples you will ever see. He  
>looks tough, but deep down he's just a prankster teddy bear. He just got married to my other best friend Rose.<p>

Rose was a blond bombshell , and she was very smart. She's twenty four and dropped out of college to work at

the garage with Em. They have been together since high school. There a real funny couple. Alice is with Jasper.

He is from Texas but they met when he came to high school senor year and since then they haven't been apart.

They have always fit together perfectly. Plus jasper is like a brother to me. I think he may be the only one to

know why I broke up with Jake. He's just at perceptive as Alice, if not more.

When the class ended Mrs. Cullen asked to speak to me. I walked to her desk but before she has a

chance to say anything her phone rang. Her eyes popped open when she say the caller I.D. "Hello, What do you

want?" I herd someone talking on the other side before her face turned upside down. "You have to cancel again.  
>What the hell is your problem? I need you to go therewith Me." there was more talking and I herd some one yell<p>

something. "Fine, do what you want. But don't expect me home early." I herd more words then she just hung up.  
>She put her phone down then looked up at me. "Isabella, I just wanted to let you know that your poem you<p>

wrote on betrayal was beautiful. It said so much, even though it was short, I got so much from It." she said

smiling a sincere smile at me. "Well, Thanks Mrs. Cullen. I worked hard on it." Her smiled stayed in place

"Isabella, how many times do I tell you one the bell rings twice its Tanya." I nodded my head "Well thanks, but I

got to get going." She nodded her head and said goodbye while I made a run for it. When I got into my car I got a text from Alice.

**Already home, Jazz picked my up. Can u go 2 Walgreens nd pick up my birth control**? **Pweeeeese!**

**-Ally**

I sighed and drove up the street to Walgreens. She was lucky it was on the way home. When I got in

the store I went directly to the back to get her stuff. I had to sign for it and do a whole bunch of unnecessary

stuff. The lady even called Alice to make sure it was okay. I mean like what the fuck? Do I really look like I want

to steal some ones BC? After I got it I was getting ready to go out the door when some one bumped me hard. I

turned to say some words to the person. It was a man…. He was beautiful. He had reddish copper hair. Striking

green eyes. A strong looking jaw. Fuck he was beautiful. He was built too, not too much but just right. He had on  
>light blue scrubs. He was freaking tall too. "I'm so sorry I was rushing and I didn't see you." I looked away<p>

blushing for some reason. "Umm it's fine really." He nodded his head and I walked away.

As soon as I got in the house Alice started to dress me up. She had apparently already

attacked my closet. "Alice why are we getting ready so early?" she rolled her eyes like I was missing something.

"Bella, its almost six now and were going to the bar at nine, I need an hour alone for your hair. Plus thirty

minutes on mine… then we need too." I cut her off "Okay I get Alice." She nodded her head and rudely told me to  
>take a shower. Three hours latter we were ready to go. Alice dressed my in a tight black strapless dress and<p>

some black stiletto heals. Why she did this knowing I would kill myself I don't know. My hair was perfected into

spiral curls. It was Sexy, I admitted to Alice. . I had on scarlet red lipstick and black smoky eye makeup. It made

me look sexy as hell, I thought. Witch was surprising cause me , Bella Swan was never sexy, maybe pretty. But I

felt sexy tonight. She had on a Black tunic dress that was early sexy as mine and some shoes that she did a  
>happy dance over.<p>

When we got to the bar it was surprisingly packed. Everyone was already there. Alice was quick to

jump on jaspers lap and whisper something in his ear. He nodded his head and hugged her tight. "Bells! What

do you have on, go change." Emmet yelled at the top of his lungs I rolled my eyes as I sat down at the booth

with them saying hi to everyone, but Jake. "Em, leave her alone she's a gown women." Rose said smacking the

back of his head. "OW! Hey I'm just saying… she's showing too much tit." I rolled my eyes but ignored his

comment. "Babe, I'm showing four times's the amount of cleavage than her." She stated truthfully. She had on a

strapless red dress that almost looked like they would pop out. Em grinned "that's different." Jazz started  
>laughing and shook his head.<p>

We all sat there for a while just talking and catching up. Jake didn't say much, and I was grateful for

that. But when Rose's favorite song came on she pulled jasper to go dance with her. Then Alice and jasper went

to go play pool. So that left me and Jake. Great. "Bella I miss you so much." He said not thirty seconds after they

left. I looked at him "That's real funny you say that. Cause you didn't miss me when you had Jessica bent over

your couch." He flinched away. "Baby I made a mistake, I need you." Jake was cute. He had dark Carmel skin.

Short black hair, he had a great body. He had a great personality too. Butt he wasn't for me anymore. "I need a

drink." I said getting up and going to the bar. I had two shots of tequila before someone sat next to me. I looked  
>up and recognized that familiar set of Bronze hair. He looked at me and smiled "Hey you're the girl from earlier." I<p>

nodded my head and took another shot "I'm Bella… What about you Mr. Scrubs. You got a name?" He smirked at

me and started to talk showing perfectly whit straight teeth. "Its Edward and the pleasure is all mine. Bella." I

nodded my head and bit my bottom lip. "So Edward, you here alone?" He smiled at me " Yeah I am, But my

question is are you?" I nodded my head "Yeah sort of, just here with a group of friends. There all coupled up, so

it's just Me." he nodded his head. "How old are you Bella?" He asked looked me up and down not so subtly.

"Twenty three, What about you?" He nodded his head slowly "twenty eight." I thought over my next question

carefully, I had to make sure. "Are you single, Edward?"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW… REVIEW … REVIEW. Again, sorry it took so long. Life's been crazy. Crazy good though. I'll post the next chapter, By Friday night, maybe sooner. Can Anyone Guess What Edward Will Say? Who ever is the close to what he says gets too see the lemon. First! REVIEW!<strong>


	3. All Nightt

**A/N I dont own these character ... S.M. Does . Lucky Lady. :))**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometime's life's give's you gift's, It's too bad we have to share some. <strong>_

_**-AriannaNicole**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>BOV<em>**

"I'm Divorced." He said leaning into me. We were both sitting on bar stools but both our bodies were identical. We had our bodies turned fully to the side so we were facing each other. "What about you?" He said leaning his

face into mine so close that I could smell him. He had a musky smell to him that was almost spicy smelling. It smelt so great. There was this electric thing in the air though. I couldn't figure out what it was exactly. But it

wasn't a bad thing. I leaned my face even closer to his. "Yes, I am single." As soon as that left my mouth his mouth was on mine. The Electric thing stronger than ever, but it didn't hurt it made it so much better. His mouth

moved with mine, ways they hadn't moved before. "We should get out of here." I herd myself say, surprised, because I never had done a one night stand before. He nodded his head but before we could get fare Jacob

made his self known. "What The Hell Bella, Your about to go Fuck some random guy? I Thought we were going to get back together, but I see your just fucking whoring yourself around now." I looked up at Jacob he was leaning

against the bar and he looked wasted. "Jacob, the day I whore myself around is the day you finally make me Come." I giggled and looked at Edward who was smirking at me. I looked back at Jacob "Because both of the

days will never happen. But Can you Tell Alice I'll text her." He looked at my like he wanted to cry I almost felt bad. "Well Bye now, I'm bout to go have mind blowing sex. Maybe, just maybe a girl can say that about you one

day. Maybe. " I winked at him, and walked out the door. Edward was right on my heels. "So mind blowing Sex huh?" I smirked at him but kept walking. After a while Edward spoke up. "You know my apartment is this way." I

rolled my eyes and followed him.

When we finally opened his door. He wasted no time. His hands were on me like his life depended on it. Mine

were on him as well. "You're so beautiful." He said pulling my shirt over my head. His mouth going to m neck and kissing and sucking on it." I don't know how he did it, but he pulled my pants down without his lips leaving my

neck. Next thing I knew I was bent over his couch. I herd the sound of his zipper and his pant's hit the floor. "God baby you're so wet. I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk." I moaned as he ran his dick on my clit. "You

want that? You want me to Fuck you don't you?" I moaned again "Yes, Shit. Fuck me Edward." As his name left my mouth, he slipped into me. Stretching me, slowly. Without any warning he pulled out then slammed back into

me. Setting his fast and hard pace. "God, Baby you so fucking tight. Shit and wet." He was ramming into so hard my whole body would move forward. But his tight grip on my hips kept would pull me right back. It felt so fucking

good. I couldn't remember sex ever feeling this good. "Shit, Edward. Fuck." I couldn't get words out though. "Fucking shit Bella, You fucking scream my name when you come." I nodded my head "O God!" I said as he hit my

spot. With so much force, but yet not enough. "God, isn't going to save you baby, you're all mine." His hand went to my clit rubbing it. I felt my release coming. "Shit …. E-d-d-d-d-d-w-w-w-w-a-a-a-r-r-d!" I screamed at the top if

my lungs as I came. He came shortly after. He pulled out of my and I sat up straight breathing fast. "That was Fucking Amazing." I said trying to catch my breath, as he did the same. "I would have used Mind blowing, not

amazing." He got up and through away the condom. I hadn't even known he put one on. I was lucky he remembered. "You want some water?" he asked me with a cocky Smirk on his face. I nodded my head and

followed his to his kitchen. He got me a bottle of water from the frig. I took it and chugged almost the whole thing. Then I felt a warm body against my back. "Bella, You didn't think I was done with you did you?" I must

have looked shocked because he continued. "Bella, were going to have a long night. I hope you can keep up." I smirked at him and jumped on the counter sitting down. I was only in my bra and my pantie's that I had put back

on. He stood before me in only boxers. "I just hope you can't take it." He smirked and walked between my legs. "O, Bella I'm going to have some fun with you." He said pulling his boxer's down. And easily ripping my black lace

pantie's from my body. "Hey those were new and expensive. "I'll buy you more." He said pulling my body to the edge of his counter and plunging into me. I took a deep breath, as he smirked at me again. He would plunge in

then pull all the way out then do it again. His pace was hard but not fast. "Edward, faster … Harder." He smiled "You asked for it." He said picking my up without separating us. He carried my to a room with a king sized bed

and laid us both down him on top of me. He put on of my legs on his shoulder. Than he started to fuck the living shit out of me. And it felt so fucking good. It didn't take long till I was coming. Calling out his name. We both got

under the covers, were done we laid there for a minute till I felt his hands taking off my bra. "Again?" I said surprised at his stamina. I looked down at his member that had to be at the least nine inches. And was defiantly

hard. "Silly, Bella. I told you we had all night. He said ducking down under the covers and putting his mouth on my clit.

_All night indeed._

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! Just to let you know, they did use a condom each time. Even though it doesnt say it. WEll REVIEW ... Tell Me what you think . See You Soon. REVIEW. ; )<em>**


	4. Emotions

**Authors Note: Hi I'm Back. ( = Sorry for taking so long to update. There are many reasons why but I know you don't care so here's the update. I don't own these character S.M. Does. Lucky.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Emotions and Guys<em>**

BOV

I woke myself up early into the morning and looked over at the man beside me. He was so beautiful, so sweet, so sexy, so BIG! I thought about everything that we had done not four hours earlier.

It was six o clock in the morning and Edward and I had feel asleep around four something. After he showed me thoroughly that the man was a sex god. That he was something other than this world. That he was god's gift to women. _Sigh. _An I had to leave it. I couldn't stay here, couldn't be here when he would wake up. As great as he is in and out of bed, especially in bed.

I wasn't ready for a relationship. An I doubted he wanted one from me anyway. We just shared a night together. It was nothing more. Nothing less. I told myself as I quietly got out of his king size bed and grabbed the clothes that were mine that I could see. I walked very softly to the living room and grabbed my panties and the rest of my clothes

that were on the floor near the couch. I got dressed quickly and quietly in his living room feeling my stomach tighten with unease of the thought of leaving the house, of leaving him.

_Bella get yourself together. His dick was good but damn girl grow a pair. It was a one night stand. _

I sighed again and looked around the room for a pen and pencil. I saw a pen next to a stack of mail. I looked at them for a minute and saw his name on several different pieces of white envelopes and magazines. I picked up a piece of mail and wrote on the back of it.

_Thanks for the night. I had fun. _

_Bella _

There was no point in putting a lie saying I had to work or something. Cause we both knew what this was. I put the piece of mail on his kitchen counter grabbed my purse and went the door. _Come out. Stop me from leaving. Wake up. _I thought to myself. But Edward didn't and I walked out of his apartment.

Two Weeks Later

I was sitting once again in Mrs. Cullen class listen to her talk about some book that she thought we should read. But all I could think about was Edward. Ever since I left his apartment. He had been on my mind. I hadn't been back to the club we met at for fear of seeing him. It scared me how much I missed him. An I had really didn't know him. But I felt like part of me was missing.

Like I could break out in tears at any second. I shook my head hearing Mrs. Cullen call my name. "Yes, Mrs. Cullen." She smiled slightly and I felt like she knew I wasn't paying attention. " I was just saying that I want all of you to find a poem that speaks your feelings for you. A poem that tells how you've been feeling lately. I want it by next week. The reason I'm giving you so long to find one is cause I don't want anyone to rush to find one. I want you guys to find the poem that fits your emotions perfectly. Got that Miss Swan?"

I nodded and smiled " Yes, I got that Mrs. Cullen." She nodded her head and continued talking about whatever she was talking about. I just continued to day dream.

When class ended, I walked quickly to the parking lot to my car when I felt a hand caught my wrist. I turned to see a guy not much older than me. He had blonde hair and it was cut shaggily like he did it himself. But it didn't look at that bad.

He was cute with blue eyes and his cocky but slim build.

" Hey, Bella isn't it?" I smiled and nodded trying to not think negatively. " I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight? Maybe if you weren't we could go somewhere and hang out?" he smiled hopefully at me. Like I said before he was cute enough but he wasn't Edward.

_You have to move on from Edward. You both got what you wanted. _" Umm, Sure…." He smiled "James." I smiled back " James, umm here's my number. An just text me an let me know the place you want to meet up. What time did you say you wanted to hang out?" His smile fell but he quickly fixed it. "Umm, I didn't but I guess around eight. Also I could just pick you up from your house."

I smiled at him even though I felt like running away, he gave me a weird vibe. "It's fine, Just text me later where later. " He nodded slightly looking deep in thought. He finally smiled. "Okay. See you later." He walked away and I got in my car and drove home feeling guilty. As if I was cheating on Edward. I tried to shake that off. It was so

silly to feel that way. Edward had most likely forgot about me and I'm stuck on him. I shook my head. When I walked into my apartment Alice popped out of nowhere. " OMG OMG OMG!" I looked at her shocked knowing she knew something happened already. How she did that I don't know but it creped me out sometimes. " What happened? I just know something happened. Does it have something to do with a guy? Maybe the guy from that one night? O my god you saw him didn't you. Was it another guy? Are you

thinking about fucking them both? Bella tell me! Tell me!" She said all of this so fast in under a minute. " Alice chill the fuck out. NO Im not having a threesome. I didn't see that dude.

Yes it's about a guy. His name is James. He asked me out for tonight. Now leave me alone pixie!" she pouted and her eyes got teary eyed. I wasn't falling for it. "Nope Alice. That may work on Jasper and Em. But it don't on my anymore."

She sighed " Fine! But I'm picking out your outfit!" she said running to my room. I rolled my eyes, there wasn't any point arguing with her. Close to eight I got a text saying to meet him at Marcus's. Marcus's was a bar that had karaoke.

So I got excited. As I Iooked at the outfit Alice picked out for me in the mirror I smiled. I had on a black strapless dress with red stilettos. She had put red lipstick on my that matched my shoes. She curled my hair then took her hands and ran them through my hair giving it the just fucked look. I had to admit I looked sexy as hell. I thanked her and left to head to Marcus's. When I pulled into Marcus's I wasn't surprised how packed it was, it was I fact a Friday night.

I headed in and smiled when I heard the a man singing Trey Songz 'song Neighbors Know My Name.' I walked in and spotted James sitting at the bar. I walked over to him. He looked up and smiled at me.

" Wow Bella, You look sexy as fuck." I smiled at him "Well you don't look too bad yourself."

He smiled and ordered me a drink. I frowned slightly. He didn't ask what I wanted just picked for me. " Drink this." I must of looked a certain way cause he spoke again. " It's good. Try it." His smile feel some " just try it you'll like."

I shrugged my shoulders and took a sip, even though he was kind of pushy.

It was very strong and burned all the way down. It didn't really have any taste to it. " What was that?" I said as I Coughed. He smiled " My favorite drink." I nodded and he ordered me another one, I wasn't even a fourth done with the one I had. An I wouldn't finish it.

I had a feeling drinking half of one would have me very drunk. He started to talk about his life and how he had noticed me a while ago. But just got the courage to approach me. I smiled at that, I wasn't anything special. I found myself thinking of Edward.

_ Edwards eyes were green. A beautiful green. James's were blue. James's were all wrong. James's body was kind of slim but muscular, average height. Edward was very muscular and very tall. He had the perfect type of body. His body, was perfect between his sexy as lips and sex hair. His eight pack and his freaking huge as dick he was perfect. Perfect. _

I realized James had been calling my name.

"Huh? I'm sorry?" he looked mad and a little drunk. How much had he been drinking? "Isabella , let's get this straight first. If you want to be min you have to know now. I fuckign hate repeating myself. Also this little slutty as dress you have on, is not for public eye. It should be for mine only. You came in here, having your tits all out. Them are mine, okay. Not for every one of these bastards to admire.

" What the fuck? What was up with him? " James, I don't know who you think I am. Or why the fuck you can talk to me like that but…"

I was cut off by his hand grabbing my wrist in a vice grip. " Another rule my sweet Isabella. No cusing. Such dirty words shouldn't come out of such a pretty mouth. If you cuss again I might think you want something in that pretty little mouth of yours. "

he smiled a drunken sick smile at me, while still holding my hand. " Let me go James, you are hurting me." His smile left his face " Who the fuck do you think you are talking to you stupid bitch?" He was getting up like he was going to hit me when a heard a voice I'd know anywhere. " Get the fuck away from her you ass hole."

I looked over to see Edward standing there looking perfect as ever, but also very angry. _Sexy._ " If I were you I would back away, and mind my own business." James said through his teeth. James went to pull me away from Edward.

When Edwards fist struck James in his face and James stumbled back and fell on his ass. "Come on Bella."

I looked at Edward grabbed his hand and followed him outside, without a second thought.

" Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I should have killed him for treating you like that. That fucking prick I should go back and …"

I cut him off " Thank you so much Edward. You… saved me. Thanks ." He smiled at me. "No problem." We sat there outside for a while. Before we talked again "

Well I should make sure you get home okay. I wouldn't want anything else to happen to you. Or almost happen to you." I felt safe with him, I already trusted him so much. Most likely more than he knew. I didn't ask any questions. I didn't argue with him I just let him take my keys from me and open up the passenger door to my car an shut it behind me.

Then he walked to the driver's side and we headed out of the parking lot. "So were do you live?"

* * *

><p><em><strong><span> READ ME<span>**_

**Authors Note: DO you hate me for ending it there? O_o Okay ,who hates James? Here's a secret reviews make me update sooner. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Thanks For Reading. Update soon. Maybe sooner if I get Reviews.**

_**Ariebby70**_


End file.
